The Broken and The Mender
by SallyJayne
Summary: Frigga takes a daughter of an old friend to the safety of Asgard. It is there that Loki is enchanted to her. This is my first story so sorry if its a bit rough. I hope you enjoy it.


An old man stood in an empty field screaming to the heavens, "Frigga I need your help!" The clouds swirled above him; his head fell forward and saw headlights come up the distant hill, he ran back into his house and locked the behind him. The man's heart raced as he looked down at the small girl curled up on the couch with a quilt around her; her straight brown hair was pulled back in a bread, but lose strands fell on her face, and her one flawless doll like face was cut and bruises. She was his pride and joy, she was his grand daughter. When her mother died her father despised her and would mistake her for his late wife; her father would beat her and touch her in way that should never be done. He had to save her from him and at all cost and sending her away was the only way.

He'd miss her terribly.

The sky roared as pebbles hit the house and a sudden knock came to the door; he pleased and waited for it to come again, fearing it was that of his son, but it was gentle. He ran to the door and swung it open; he looked passed the fine lady, he held the door open and stood besides it. "Come in quick my Queen." She stepped in and he closed and locked the door behind her. "Forgive me my lady but I didn't know what else to do, she isn't safe here!"

She glided over to the sleeping child and her eyes held sorrow seeing the state of the child. "This is the first time I have ever seen her child. What is the girl's name, Adamson?" She asked gently moving the air that fell in her face.

"Madeline, my Queen." He said packing a duffel bag with books and a violin case.

"She take after her mother." She sighed as she stared as Madeline's closed eye lids. "Tell me, what color are her eyes?"

"Amethyst." (Its like violet, just f.y.i)

"Just like her mother." Frigga rose to her feet. "What danger is she in?"

"Her father abuses her, he tits her and touches her. I found out when Ellyn died, that she lived in that hell. My son's actions are unforgivable and I will do any thing to keep her safe."

"What's her age?"

"Ten."

"I have two sons that are a year younger then she. I promised her mother I'd watch over her, and if taking her from this world is keeping my promise then I so be it. She is to young to know those horrors."

He handed her the bag and picked up Madeline and placed her in Frigga's arms. "Tell her that I wish she has a happy life and that she stays strong. Also that I'll think of her always. Now miss go before her comes." He swallowed hard as he opened back door for her. "Raise her right, in a home without suffering." He heard a car pull up in front of his house; he knew what was could come, even Frigga saw it, his son's would kill him.

"Forgive me for this." He shoved her out the door as his son pounded on the door. "Run as far as you can before you ascend back to Asgard." He slammed the door as the sound of the front door locks broke. "Where is she!" A man yelled with rage. Frigga took off running as the sound of yell risked to a roar in the night air, but the child was fast asleep. She got about two miles when a gun short silenced the yelling; she frozen as she stood in a barren field.

"Heimdall, open the bifrost!" In a matter of seconds she stood in Asgard with the child in her hands. Frigga stopped the tears from falling down her face as she held her head high and made her way back to the palace; her sons stopped dead in there tracts when they saw their mother walking through the halls with a girl in her arms. Her chamber maid bowed as she turned the corner. "Get the nearest available bed chamber ready for my new and permuting gest." Frigga spoke in harsh tone as the maid screed off to obey her Queen.

Thor and Loki followed their mother with eager to know what has their mother in such a mood and who was this strange girl she carried. The maid opened the bed chamber just across from Loki's bed chambers; Frigga placed her door gently on the large bed and dropped the duffel bag on the floor. Loki stood mesmerized as her stared at her fragile state, he couldn't stop his heart from racing. Thor stared at her if she were an ember dancing in the air, "Who is she mother?"

"She is the daughter of an old friend of mine, her name is Madeline. She has been through a lot and I want you to be nice to her, she is not from here."

"She will be my wife one day!" Thor said captured by her beauty.

Frigga stroked her hair and gazed loving at her. "She will marry whom ever of you she choose."

Many years have passed and she had grown into a beautiful, strong, young woman; through those years she had grown tremendously close to Loki, when she had nightmares she would sneak into his bed to protect her. She had him read to her Shakespears sonnets and he would have her play the violin while he studied his spells. Thor withdrew those words he said about making her his wife, Madeline became more of a sister then anything. Frigga treated her like her own daughter, and every day at the crake of dawn she had classes to be a proper lady... but today was her day off.

"Loki, wakie-wakie..." Madeline laid beside him and poked his face while he slept, "Loki, come on, you promised!" He groaned as her opened his eyes to her pouty amethyst eyes, he watched as they brighten before him. Loki groaned again as he turned on his back, his arms stretched in front before they plopped besides him. He turned to her smiling face "Its not like it was when we were younger, you're a woman in a man's bed."

"I trust you. Besides you're the only man I trust, plus I doubt you'd take me right at this moment."

Little did she know that is what he dreams of every night, he is tempted every time she crawls in his bed from a nightmare, and when she looks at him he is driven to madness. He has loved her since he first saw her and he was ever so gentle with her.

"Now get up please you promised."

"Why are you persistent about the horse ride."

"Because you told me you'd take me to the meadows." She sat up and her long brown hair fell in front of her eye, she then drew it back behind her ear. "I've had another of those dreams."

He sat up himself, the sheet slid down his bare chest. "What was this one about?"

"I was in small room with a single light hanging from the endless darkness abouve me. I feel someone touch me than I see you and your talking but I can't hear you, then it stops and I see you and you're the one being touched and bound. When I finely heard you, you told me to run. Then I woke up." She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry; he corset her troubled head and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Do not fret, it was just a dream." Madeline looked up at him into his soft blue eyes. She was the only one Loki was tender with and the one he had never tricked; she would have been an easy target given her venerability, but he could never bring himself to do it. She trusted Loki with her very being, unwise others would say but she loved him. "What did you dream about?" He pulled her away as she crawl out of his bed to help him get dressed.

"I can't recall." She rolled her eyes as her small hands straightened his leather jacket. "I think you're lying to me, and her I thought we were friends." Her eyes began to water and Loki's heart began to ache, it was only when she showed signs of harm that his heart would react in such a way. "I–I, dreamt that you were a grand violinist."

He watched as her eyes brightened and a smile played out on her lips, his heart was soaring through the sky seeing her so happy; but if she knew his true dream might not react so joyously.

They quietly snuck out of the palace in the mystic hours of twilight, the brisk air pierced through her cloak as Loki readied his horse. From the corner of his eyes her saw her shiver and removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, "I don't want to freeze, now put it on and we can go." Madeline removed her cloak and draped it over the stable, Loki watched intently as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of his jacket. "Looks good on," he said as he helped her on the horse. "I agree, I actually feel like the God of Mischief."

He hopped on the horse behind her and took the rains, "Ride fast, please, Loki." The went racing off into the horizon with the cool breeze hitting their face; the sun barely came over the mountains as they came closer to reaching their secret spot just beyond the palace grounds, it was the only spot that they could be as free and load as they want without they having to worry about prevention. "Hurry Loki." He did as she asked and just as the sun was about to rise above the mountains they dismount the horse as claimed up and old petrified tree; they sat on the thickest most succored branch and watched as the golden sun rays as they came above the purple mountains. Loki was breathe taken when he saw the sun light was caught in her brown locks and lit up her amethyst eyes, making her irresistible to him; he was tempted to just still one kiss from her, just one, but he would want more if he did.

"What?" She turned to him meeting his gaze. He took the back of her neck in his hand and guided her face towards him, her eyes went wide as their lips meet and slowly closed when she quickly began to enjoy it. She brought her hands to his chest and gripped his shirt only to pull him in closer to her; she felt her heart race in her chest and he took hold of one of her hands, and both felt electricity. He pulled away and felt his need to be her everything, to do whatever it was she need; he was bound to her from the being and this moment was a dream came true.

"I love you, Madeline, marry me." Her eyes widen at his out burst but her heart spoke with the same lack of hesitation. "Yes. What took you so long?"

"Would you have preferred that I had ask you when we first met."

"Yes," she said playfully. "For the answer would have been the same."

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
